moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vale of Mynydd
The Vale of Mynydd is a duchy of Lordaaeron and geographical location named after the people who conquered and subjugated it. Located in the western mountains of Tirisfal Glades, it hosts a plethora of native plants, animals, and of course people known as the Mynydd. There are two main entrances into the Vale, the main road leading up to the battlements known as Giat Creigiog and another, lesser known path which is guarded by a series of watch towers. The Vale has been ruled by the Mynydd under two different lines -- the Gawead, the original chieftains of the Mynydd which subjugated the five tribes and established much of the culture that is found within the Vale, and the House of Dyfed, who overthrew the Gawead and took on the title of Arglwydd. However, since the Fall of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Vale has been occupied by the Forsaken. * For a words that aren't English, go here for the Mynydd Pronunciation / word guide! Geography The Vale of Mynydd is a valley, protected on three sides by mountains and the fourth protected by the sea. As the farthest-west geographical body and political region of Lordaeron, the Vale was important buffer zone between western-invading enemies and Lordaeron proper. Three major rivers run through the Vale -- one dividing the Vale in half known as the Severn and the other dividing Brycheiniog off from the rest of the Vale, known as the Gwaun, both of which flow into the mountains. The last river is known as the Elwy and flows into Lake Irfon. The Vale has mild summers and cold winters; Spring is the rainiest season, experiencing heavy rainfall several days out of the week as most precipitation is trapped by the mountains. However, Summer and the planting season are typically somewhat dry and compares to that of the rest of Lordaeron. Winters are cold and snowfall is heavy, causing the passes to fill up with snow and ice. Economy For most of the Vale's history, its people have been isolationist and have sustained itself upon its own local economy. However, with the rise of the House of Dyfed came an increase of trade with many of the kingdoms of the north. As the Vale is mountainous, major exports include: *Precious and industrial metals (gold, silver, copper, tin, iron, lead, duranau, some mithril and truesilver) *Stone *Salt *Coal The Vale also hosts plant life, including: *Timber (Oak, pine, yew, elm, birch, poplar, willows, etc.) *Herbs (Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Blodyntan, Dailmarwolaeth, among others) Others: *Mynydd Whiskey *Darke Black: Despite it's color, the drink is actually named after the brewer who made it. This black Dry Stout pours with an airy head that diminishes from a dark beige to a tan which holds on the surface. This beer smells of burnt coffee, brown-toasted bread, chocolate-toffee, with the appearance of an aroma of raisins and prunes that appears when the drink is not too cold. This thick, big-bodied beer is very sweet and creamy with a taste of roast malt, dark chocolate, and vanilla bean flavoring. Though indeed intoxicating, Black was created to be a highly nourishing brew as well. These exports have boomed the Vale's economy, making its inhabitants have a high standard of living as most of the profits gained are invested back into the various communities. Natural Resources The Vale has many standard metals of the north; this includes: *Gold *Silver *Tin *Copper *Iron *Lead *Coal *Truesteel *Mithril It also has a very rare metal that, thus far, has only been found in the deep within the mountains of the Vale known as daranau. Daranau is much harder than many of the other steels of Azeroth, but due to its rarity it needs to become an alloy, typically forged with other rare metals. The Vale also has wide woodlands containing: *Oak *Pine *Yew *Elm *Birch *Poplar *Willow *among others And many different herbs and plantlife: *Peacebloom *Silverleaf *Earthroot *Blodyntan - A type of firebloom; used in Mynydd whiskey to make it have a stronger alcoholic value *Dailmarwolaeth - Sleepleaf; can be combined with princefoil in order to create a sleep potion or can be combined with mageroyal/silverleaf in order to create a potion that will keep the drinker awake for most than twenty four hours. *Mageroyal *Ffwyltywysog - Princefoil *Candduwies - blue/white lily that grows on the tallest plateau of the Vale, representing the Goddess Sirona *among others Wildlife fucking god damn gotta think this shit OUT. Rodents *Beavers *Vores *Mice (woodland/harvest) *Rats (Brown/black) *Dormice *Squirrels (Red/Grey/Flying) Rabbits *Mountain Hare *Woodland Hare Flying Mammals *Bats *Geese *Ducks *Grouse *Pheasants *Partridge *Kite *Eagles *Hawk *Harriers *Osprey *Kestrels *Falcons *Pigeons *Doves *Owls (Barn/Snowy/Little/Long-eared/short-eared *Kingfishers *Swifts *Crows *Jay *Jackdaw *Mother fucking puffins *Other small birds Carnivorans *Foxes (Red/Black) *Wolves (Gray/Timber) *Stoat *Weasel *Otter *Polecat *Mountain Lion *Wildcat *Mink *BEARS (Brown/Black) *Badgers Herbivores *Moose *Deer (Red/Fallow/Roe) *Cattle *Sheep *Boar *Goat *among others Aquatic Animals *Cod *Salmon *Trout *...other fish? dude i'm so shit at marine life it's ridic Fantastical Animals * Broch - Another species of badger, it has largely evolved a coloration difference between its common cousin -- almost completely brown. Its back and appendages have a very tough, almost armored hide that has been known to not even be pierced by crude weapons and tools. It's underbelly, however, is very soft. They are known to burrow in the mountains, making them a problem for the miners of Powys. The broch is also known for its aggressive attitude, with a common colloquially phrase attributed: "Nid yw moch daear arfog yn rhoi ffwc!" (Translation: "Armored badger don't give a fuck!") * Stone Golems - Common among the mountains, there are small packs of Stone Golems that largely keep to themselves - they have been studied by the Dewiniaid and have many volumes in the Tower of Oaks regarding them. They have been known to come down from the mountains to attack Powys and the mines. Government Former Tribal The Vale has for most of its existence been a tribal government with absolute authority with the chiefs of the Mynydd, the Gawead. The Gawead ruled through strength of arms and internal tribal politics to separate and defeat enemies easily; due to this, however, they gain more enemies than they had allies. The Gawead was a large family which meant that there was a ruling branch of the Gawead in each town which made up the ultimate local leader along with the ruling council. While this aided in keeping everything in line to the Gawead's policies and views, but it was much to the disdain to the rather uneducated population of Mynydd. Current Feudalism Since the fall of the Gawead and the rise of the House of Dyfed, the government has been progressively moving away from its tribal roots into a feudal government and ultimately to become a culture on par with that of the other northern kingdoms. The penultimate leader of the Vale was the newly created title of Arglwydd. Rights of the citizens increased under the House of Dyfed, including the election of their own local leaders. All (both men and women) citizens of each other age twenty or older are able to elect the leader of their village called an Hynaf, or 'elder', 'village leader'. From there, the Hynaf promotes a few local leaders in order to administrate, forming a council. Each Hynaf is immediately put onto a council for the Arglwydd to consult. The appointment of a House of Dyfed family member was largely unheard of with the exception to the Giat Creigiog, however that was the sole exception as it led to the defense of the Vale. Gwent also has an exception, as it is always ruled by the Cadylwydd, but the Cadylwydd is voted in by the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. A Hynaf can be dismissed for incompetence at any time by the Arglwydd, however it must follow a vote of no-confidence by the council. =Locations= Holdfasts Dyfed Seat of power forthe House of Dyfed, Dyfed has been the capital of the Vale since the Mynydd settled in the area several hundred years ago. It is the largest holding in the Vale in terms of population and it is here that the Fortified Manor of the Arglwydd was built here. There was once a shrine to Conand, from which the Gawead claim descent. However, with the fall of the Gawead and the claim from the House of Dyfed to be descended from Sirona, Conand's shrine was destroyed by the priests of the Hen Duwiaid and replaced with a shrine to Sirona. It is here that the starcallers have their temple. The priory of the Vale stands a little more than a mile away from Dyfed, which holds the Order of the Sable Dragon and War-Priors that make it up. It is here that most of the population gathers to say their prayers to the Light at some point during the week. Beyond the heavily populated area is a port from which a lot of trade happens. The Hurddau Corb had a small shrine to Corb and a small dock here, but they did not frequent the port beyond a small garrison fleet of three ships. When it was first built, wooden walls surrounded the fortified manor and then the populated area. As Dyfed has down, the Mynydd have created more walls around the newer populated areas, created a strange amount of rings and additions. During Caerwyn's reign, the wooden walls were replaced with stone. The outer-most ring of walls is the largest and most modern, thick enough for six Bleiddiaid to ride abreast on their Rhaidd. Gwent Home of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Gwent is headed by the Cadylwydd and is largely kept in line by the presence of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Second-largest in terms of population, people gather in Gwent in order to prove themselves to attempt to join the Bleiddiaid and for jobs, as Gwent has become the manufacturing center of the Vale. The Bleiddiaid's hall -- known as the Neudd o Arfau (Hall of Arms) holds a shrine to Alistir and is currently the oldest shrine to the Hen Duwiaid. The hall is a large series of rooms connected to the great hall, which is large enough to hold the entirety of the Bleiddiaid in one room. There are no walls around Gwent, believing that the soldiers of the Bleiddiaid are all that are needed in order to defend the holdfast. There are, however, some ramparts around the Neuadd o Arfau, but they are nothing more than sharpened sticks. Glywyssing Agricultural center, small population Glywyssing has long been the agricultural center of the Vale of Mynydd; the largest geograpical area of the Vale which controls land on both sides of the river and most of the flatland. Its farms have supplied food to the rest of the Vale for centuries. Glywyssing has had the smallest population of the holdfasts and is mostly made up of farmers due to the large agricultural center. There's not much else going for it beyond its food production -- this does, however, make the Hynafs who rule over the various villages within these holdfasts extremely important and border on nobility. Powys Mining center, medium population. Powys has long been a mining town -- previously the capital of the Cerniw tribe, it was conquered, destroyed, and eventually resettled by the Mynydd. A medium population overall, it is here that a shrine to Branwen is located with Farsaliaid having a small temple dedicated to her. Additionally, Dewyddon covens come here in order to give offerings to Branwen. The townsfolk of Powys are an overall superstitious lot; each day, the give votive offerings to the shrine of Branwen in order to protect their miners from cave ins and attacks from armored badgers and golems. Brycheiniog Port town, medium population. Brycheiniog has long held the naval traditions of the Mynydd. Having the largest port in the Vale, it held the honor of having the Hurddau Corb fleet being stationed there. Additionally, there is a shrine to Corb where sailors and other sea-folk come to give their offerings. Despite having the largest port in the Vale and much trading, it pales in comparison in terms of riches to Dyfed. This isn't to say that the Tiern of Brycheiniog, however, couldn't make a fortune living here. Additionally, Brycheiniog is known for its gangs and crime, often hosting the criminal underworld of the Mynydd. Fortifications Giat Creigiog Guards the only major entrance into the Vale. Though the Meibion Daranu were created during the Third War, this fortification was promised to them as their base of operations once the Vale is retaken. The fortifications were created after the second failed subjugation of the Vale by the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Consisting of thick walls from which twelve men could ride abreast on their rhaidd, there are towers every five hundred yards. The battlements are built directly into the mountains. There is a portcullis, a great iron gate, and two more thick wooden ones that are reinforced by iron. Beyond the battlements, there are lesser, wooden fortifcations that surround the military complex of the Giat Creigog. Within the complex are a series of living quarters, barracks, blackmith, armory, stables, and training yard. Over time, a village has cropped up to support the Giat Creigiog. First created to house the families of the garrison, it has become its own largely self-sustaining village that has people independent of the foritifcations. However, many of the smallfolk still regularly work inside the military battlements. Acknowledgements * User:Cymru knight (Llewellan) and User:Hranu (Anton/Colwyn) are the main content creators * Special thanks to User:UniversityOfStormwind (Highbinder) for contributing alcoholic beverages and ideas for some mystical/fantastical animals! Notes * For a words that aren't English, go here for the Mynydd Pronunciation / word guide! * There's still a lot to do on this article: ** History **Gotta add some unique animals to the beastiary ***A fucking rock-like armadillo bro ***golems and shit ***fuckin OTHER SHIT TOO **ye ye lots to do Category:Mynydd Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Places